


it doesn't matter where you come from as long as you are here

by intoxicatelou



Series: dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: They evolved after that.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: dear forgiveness, i saved a plate for you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	it doesn't matter where you come from as long as you are here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



“You don’t know what I’ve done,” The Doctor warns, but Natasha’s already slipping a hand to undo her trousers. 

“I could say the same to you,” Natasha responds, unflinching. 

“But, you can’t even  _ imagine  _ what I’ve done,” The Doctor pushes, but her voice falters as Natasha’s finger circles over her clit. 

“Again,” Natasha whispers, no nonsense. “I could say the same to you.” 

“ _ Natasha, _ ” The Doctor gasps at the sudden pressure inside her. 

“We’re in the business of secrets, sweetheart,” Natasha says, moving her finger faster. 

The Doctor gives in and arches into her touch. 

_ Well, _ the Doctor reasons,  _ I’ve had worse ideas.  _


End file.
